elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Proudspire Manor
Description Proudspire Manor is the most expensive house available in Skyrim. It is located next to the Bards College and Vittoria Vici's house on the eastern side of Solitude. Though blighted by dust and cobwebs at first, renovating it will soon improve its appearance. When walking towards the Blue Palace there is a fire in a brazier on the left just before the Bards college. Proudspire Manor is the door before the brazier. It can also be accessed by going up the steps before that doorway, Vittoria Vici's house is the door to the left, Proudspire Manor is the door on the right. The exterior of the manor has a fair amount of flowers that respawn in a few game weeks if picked. Acquisition This manor may be bought for 25,000 from Falk Firebeard after completing The Man Who Cried Wolf and Elisif's Tribute. The total cost, including decorations, is 36,000 . Buying this house is one of the things that must be done before becoming a Thane Of Solitude. With the Hearthfire add-on, a children's room may be added for 3,000 . The doorway to it replaces the two shelves to the left of the master bedroom's entrance. Advantages and disadvantages Proudspire Manor is by far the most expensive home for sale. While it has both an alchemy table and an enchanting table, it offers fewer storage options than Hjerim. The lighting is better than Hjerim's, though the Housecarl's quarters are much worse. The children's room, (Hearthfire), is by far the most luxurious and doesn't come at the cost of losing another room as is the case with most other puchasable homes. Solitude itself offers excellent amenities, however, including the widest selection of shopkeepers in the game but lacks a smelter for those with a focus in Smithing. Proudspire Manor is also the location of one of the Stone of Barenziah, making it very desirable for purchase, although if the key to The Fletcher is pickpocketed, it can be used to open the back entrance allowing for one to obtain the Stone of Barenziah without paying 25000. Upgrades A selection of upgrades are available for purchase from the Jarl's Steward after the house has been purchased. Item displays *2 Weapon Plaques *2 Shield Plaques *2 Mannequins *7 Weapon Racks *12 Bookshelves (holding a total of 132 books) See Solitude Home Decorating Guide for more detailed descriptions. '' Gallery ProudspireManorBedroomPreUpgrade.jpg|Proudspire Manor Bedroom ProudspireManorEntryHall.jpg|Proudspire Manor Entryway and Hall ProudspireManorKitchenPreUpgrade.jpg|Proudspire Manor Kitchen Area, Pre-Upgrade ProudspireManorLivingRoomPreUpgrade.jpg|Proudspire Manor Living Room Area, Pre-Upgrade ProudspireManorStairway.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Ground Floor - Stairway ProudspireManorGroundFloor.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Ground Floor ProudspireManorArcaneEnchanterAreaPreUpgrade.jpg|Proudspire Manor Arcane Enchanter Area, Pre-Upgrade ProudspireManorLabPreUpgrade.jpg|Proudspire Manor Alchemy Lab Area, Pre-Upgrade ProudspireManorGroundFloor2.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Ground Floor Proudspire Manor - patio.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Patio Proudspire Manor - first floor - door to patio.jpg|Proudspire Manor - First Floor - Door to Patio Proudspire Manor - first floor - kitchen.jpg|Proudspire Manor - First Floor - Kitchen Proudspire Manor - first flor entrance.jpg|Proudspire Manor - First Floor - Living Room Proudspire Manor - ground level - alchemy lab.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Ground Level - Alchemy Lab Proudspire Manor - ground level - enchanting area.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Ground Level - Arcane Enchanter Area Proudspire Manor - second floor - bedroom.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Second Floor - Bedroom Proudspire Manor - second floor.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Second Floor Proudspire Manor - Child's Bedroom.png|A new room is created for a Child's Bedroom Trivia *The patio door can be opened with the Solitude Fletchers Key. *The Fletchers Key can be found by pickpocketing Fihada in Fletchers in Solitude **The Fletchers Key can also be obtained by picking the lock to the Fletcher's shop with the Wax Key perk. *Due to the presence of the Bard's College in Solitude, adopted children living at Proudspire Manor may comment: "Do you think I could be a bard? I really like singing." *A balcony on the the Bard's College roof can be accessed using the Barrels on the Proudspire Manor Patio however the patio has to have no upgrade bought for it. ''(See the Bard's College page under Notes for more info.) *You can purchase the manor for free. When you have the appropriate funds, speak to Falk Firebeard and buy it. When he's mentioning your key, place all of your gold in a cupboard. Bugs Appearances * de:Gut_Stolzspitze Category:Skyrim: Solitude Locations Category:Skyrim: No Stone Unturned Locations Category:Houses Category:Skyrim: Locations